


Unconditional Love

by Kortni47



Category: carol denning - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: Basic smut and fluff. Carol confesses and thinks back on how much she loves her girl.





	Unconditional Love

"Unconditional love my ass crack." I muttered the words i had spoken aloud to Red a few months ago. I lay back in my bunk, putting an arm behind my head and twirling a lollipop in my cheek as i reminisced about how I ended up in my current situation.

Rolling my eyes I play back the conversation in my head, "Fuck unconditional love! Hate keeps me warm at night." I had once stated with anger and determination. I guess you could label me a hypocrite now.

All it took was one annoyingly doe eyed twenty eight year old to turn me into one. A couple of weeks after making that infamous speech, she arrived. With an intriguing smirk and a light in her eye, she caught my attention like few other cookies had before. Of course i tried to deny it at first like many other times, usually succeeding in pushing my attraction to the back of my mind. Feelings were weak, emotions were nothing but trouble, i couldn't get involved with anyone in that way. Not only would it just get in the way of running business, but humanity had proven to be awful time and time again. There was something about her though, and i knew i was fucked from the beginning.

Now here i was, lazing around in my bunk, worrying over this girl instead of out in the common area, running things. She had made her way past the walls i had so carefully constructed after i was fucked over in the eighties. Now I was soft when it came to her, my bitterness gone. I was still the feared leader of C-block, but now i had a weak spot; her. So not only did i have to watch my ass but now i had to look out for and protect her too. It would probably end me if anything happened to her, but I wasn't going to admit that out loud. 

Lost in thought, i hadn't noticed her standing in the cell door until she gently tapped at the frame.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She asked. "You're usually deep in thought, but not usually holed up in your cell. Especially during bridge." She tilts her head in question, her soft waves falling to one side, making me want to run my fingers though it.

Shaking off my thoughts, i reply, "Nothing and everything." I sigh out, "Come here baby girl." I pat my thighs, letting her know to come take her place in my lap. 

She saunters over, purposely swinging her hips as she does, with a mischievous grin on her face, before settling into my lap. Before i even have the chance to say anything else, she pulls the lollipop from my mouth and pops it into hers, swirling her tongue around it and sucking seductively, while making eye contact.

"Oh you are just asking for it aren't you?" I rasp out lowly into her ear, taking her earlobe between my teeth and nipping at it as i run my hand up her thigh. 

The little gasp and whimper that tumbles from her full lips is enough to make me want to ravish her right here and now; but I've got plans for that later on tonight.

"Alright," I say, pushing her to stand, "this will have to wait until later on. Let me go attend to business."

"And by attending to business you mean playing bridge right?" She chides with a grin.

Smacking her ass playfully and taking the sucker from her mouth to place back into my own I reply, "You're goddamn right I am." then wink back at her as i make my way into the common area.  
...........

The rest of the evening was uneventful. I spent it trying to concentrate on bridge, either distracted by her sitting beside me or daydreaming about her while she was off somewhere else. So needless to say by the time lights out rolled around, i had my hands on her as soon as that cell door locked. 

Pushing her against the wall i immediately start kissing her, all lips, tongue, and teeth. Incessantly pressing my thigh into her core, i revel in the noises that spill past her lips. My hands then find their way past the hem of her shirt as i place my hands at her waist, thumbs breifly tracing circles, before pulling her shirt and undershirt off at once. 

Unclasping her bra, i pull it over her shoulders and down her arms, stopping to give her a quick kiss before leaning down to take her nipple into my mouth. I reach a hand down to cup her heat through her clothes as my other works alongside my mouth, giving her breasts attention. All the stimulation makes her legs tremble, so i hoist her up and wrap her legs around my waist to carry her to the bed.

Once i lay her down, she tugs at the bottom of my shirt, wanting me to remove it. Throwing it over my head, i can't help but smile down at her as she lovingly strokes my sides and smiles up at me. Shaking my head and rolling my eyes at her, i lean down to bite and kiss at her neck. I grind myself down into her center, earning a moan followed by the gasping of my name against my hair. 

As i lean up and hook my fingers into her wasitband, she stops me as im about to pull her bottoms down her legs. 

"Wait, baby." She says, as i quirk a brow at her. "I want to try something. She says shyly.

"Okay princess, what do you have in mind?" I ask.

"Just... Come here." She replies, pulling at my own waistband.

After both of us remove the rest of our undergarments and are completely naked, she pulls my face down to give me a slow, deep, kiss.

"I want to feel you on me." She softly breathes, pointedly looking down between our bodies to our centers as she bites her lower lip, blushing.

"Oh... OH..." i say as realization hits me.

I had also contemplated this before, but hadn't really had the chance to try it yet considering she hadn't been long transferred to my cell and all other encounters we had previously were just quick trysts in little hideouts. This being my first experience with this, i was a little nervous, wanting nothing more that to please her.

Pushing her legs up and apart a little to give me better access, i lowered my core down onto her slick wet heat, our centers meeting. I began to slightly rock my hips, both of gasping at the sensation of our clits rubbing against one another. 

I lean down on my elbows and hover over her so i can give her kisses while i continue to move against her. Whimpering below me, she wraps her arms around my middle and digs her fingers and nails into my back. Taking as much of her in as i can, my hands and mouth roam over her body as my hips keep up their rhythm.

"Fuck baby girl, you're so wet." I breathe out as the slick sound of our centers moving against one another fills the room. My lower belly burns as i begin to reach my peak.

"Oh god, i'm so close, don't stop." She breathlessly whimpers.

Looking down at her, i try to commit to memory how beautiful she looks in this moment; eyes hazed over as she meets my gaze, brows furrowed, lower lip tucked between her teeth, the slight sheen of sweat on her hairline. In this moment my heart swells and i realize i would do absolutely anything for this girl.

A few more thrusts against her center, and we both come undone at the same time, cries of mutual ecstasy filling the small prison cell. 

Collapsing down onto her, i try to steady my breathing as the emotions catch up to me and i suddenly find myself with a lump in my throat and tears at the brims of my eyes. Lifting my head up, i avoid her gaze at first, attemptimg to get control of my emotions before speaking. Confident i can speak without my voice wavering, i look into her eyes and cup her cheek, lovingly stroking it with my thumb. I lean down and give her a soft, lingering kiss, before raising back up.

I then tell her something I've only said a handful of times in my life, believing it wasn't ever meant for me. "I love you." I softly whisper to her.

Gently smiling back up at me, with a light in her eyes, she tucks my hair behind my ear and says, "I know baby, I love you too."


End file.
